Floor treating apparatuses, for example floor cleaning apparatuses, are known which are operable to treat and in particular clean the floor surface on the basis of a method as indicated at the outset. By way of example, a serpentine-shaped meandering pattern is used as the pattern in which paths in side-by-side relationship to one another are traveled by the floor cleaning apparatus alternately in one direction of travel and in the opposite direction of travel. It is also conceivable that a spiral-shaped floor surface boundary-following pattern is used in which the floor treating apparatus moves in a spiral shape (with pointed or rounded corners) parallel to boundaries of the floor surface. The spiral can be run outside-in with a decreasing radius or inside-out with an increasing radius. Paths in side-by-side relationship to one another are traveled by the floor cleaning apparatus along the same direction of travel.
An object underlying the present invention to provide a method of the kind mentioned at the outset and a floor cleaning apparatus for carrying out the method by which treatment of the floor surface giving as full a coverage of the floor surface as possible can be achieved in a simple manner.